


Can't You

by Fanphasegirl



Series: A Deal with no Strings- deleted/ revised [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Deals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Long ago, shortly after his exile, Lucifer was followed into disownment by his favorite younger sister; Aby. Feeling she had lost everything, she adjusted to her new life eventually after falling in love. Lucifer looks back on the one decision that costed his sister the last few things she had. But what could he do? He was all she had left. He couldn’t stop her. He would just wait for the day she smiled at her brother with tears in her eyes. And say those words.“You were right.”
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Magne & Original Character(s)
Series: A Deal with no Strings- deleted/ revised [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857115
Kudos: 1





	Can't You

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Topics Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, cannibalism, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author's note: I own Nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Some changes regarding the story, differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. Since I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.
> 
> Also: This is a fun little idea that I want to animate later when I get on the digital platform. This is not exactly related to my other story A Deal with No Strings, but it’s also not a spinoff. Just kind of an idea for relationship and background to get a flow going for later chapters in the other story. So, some stuff here isn’t fully explained like Aby’s personality or powers.

Lucifer approached his piano. Near the window in his private office kept away from unwanted guests. His study looked over the city from inside a penthouse. Currently tipsy from the few drinks he shared with his darling little sister only minutes earlier. He had invited her for a drink with the intention of catching up. It had been so long since he had seen her. Not that she would know the reason behind it. Regardless- she excepted. They had a splendid meal, a couple drinks, then a couple of laughs during their meet up. A meet up that had been interrupted by the arrival of the Radio Demon.

Alastor kissed her hand. Then her cheek. Running his fingers through her hair all the while. A gesture both males knew was a favorite of hers. He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. A dim blush came on her face. She looked at her brother. Lucifer raised his glass in a toast. She blew him a kiss, letting the red clad Demon Lord guide her away. As they walked, the ruler of Hell could see how much Alastor meant to her. Noting that she hadn’t let her smile drop for even a second the minute Alastor saw her face. Lucifer continued drinking when he understood Alastor’s intentions to bed her.

He really didn’t want to think about the things Alastor would do to her for one reason or another. Not only because the guy had issues, but also because of how he knew his sister to be. However, not long after her leave, he began roaming in his study. Eventually settling for his current seat, playing on the keys of the instrument before him.

His fingers brushing other potential notes he didn’t play. Experimenting with different layouts of music. There was a sound to the emotions he felt. He just needed to find the right one. Then… he did. Then another. And another. Before he knew it, the perfect song showed itself to him. He set down his glass on its coaster after finishing off the liquid. Ice clinking against the glass. Waiting for the servant to refill it for him. Bringing his hands up, he slammed them down. Playing the series of notes. Using the cue to begin the song. Singing out into the room.

“ _Fine, you're damaged. Really damaged. But that is not a surprise_.”

He played another synch of notes. His jaw was stiff. His insides burned. And for a little while, his fingers felt numb. He fought past it all. Beginning the next line of lyrics.

“ _You're so special. You're so different. Why not choose who lives or dies_?”

Lucifer closed his eyes as he pressed the keys. Listening to the melody. In it, he saw her face. The childish face of his sweet Aby. How he towered over her in those days. Her beaming smile directed up at him. The weight of her body when she would sleep on his wings whenever he practiced piano. Long ago; before the revolution failed. Then, in a flash, he saw her face after spending too long in the human world.

How that smile faded. Her eyes never looking anywhere but the ground. She didn’t care to see the beautiful world around her anymore. And it broke his heart.

Especially when he watched from below at how desperately she kept her wings hidden or avoided mirrors. She hid it well when she came to visit him at the gates. Back before she was summoned- by force- at the will of his naive daughter. But Lucifer knew. He knew what Aby was feeling inside. All that time. During every visit. Even more so, when it came time for them to say goodbye. Aby taking her leave with a peach cod in hand.

“ _Why be normal? See bad movies? Sneak a beer and watch tv? Why bake brownies? Or go bowling? Don't you want the life you seeeeee?_ ”

Aby always worked so hard to keep her trees healthy. Only eight had taken root from the millions of cods he had given her. But they were hers. And she adored each and every one of them. It seemed to be the only thing she wanted to do, besides pursue her love for all thing’s musical or artistic. Spending hours under the trees sketching or singing. Every moment looking like true bliss. Every moment seeming to be the only way she could be free. Lucifer couldn’t begin to imagine how she felt all those years.

“ _Can’t you be seventeeeeen? That's all I want for yoooooou. If you could just give in. Life could be gooood to yooooooou._ ”

Probably the only thing Lucifer could give his father credit for was the rate of change in the human world. There were two rates by his creation’s standards. Either nothing changed and would remain undisturbed for decades before someone took it upon themselves to say they didn’t like it and destroy it. Or things changed in an instant. One blink and there it was, waiting for you to choose. A single opportunity taken. A hand raised. A crash, a fall, a fire, or a paper fluttering in the wind. In this case- a boy.

A boy drenched in blood. A wicked smile curled on his lying lips. A deceitful gaze starring into the deep, loyal and endlessly loving pools of his sister’s. An extended hand in invitation to demise. Lucifer could hear how she would respond. In tune to the same music. The conversation they would hold. Silent as their story unfolded.

“ _People hurt us_.” She would take his hand upon admitting it.  
“ _Or they vanish_.” He sang back. His grip on her hand would tighten, as the arm hidden behind his back braced the knife. His fingers waving over and over along the handle. Tapping it wickedly.

The blade still wet from the blood of his last victim. Another blonde woman. Young and thin. Pretty by societies standards but ugly in the boy’s eyes.

Stabbed multiple times in the chest. Always careful to avoid the heart. Throat slit. Blood draining from every opening he created with the weapon. Her dress in tatters as a result of the fabric getting in his way from making a clean cut. Her shoes gone, left in the greenery of the swamp, where he would lure them all to before he hunted them. Her nails worn from scratching at the floorboards and bricks of the building to escape. Some had even been ripped off in her desperation.

Her lips cut open from falling on her face after he would trip her while she tried helplessly to run. Her wrists broken so she would stop swinging at her attacker. The back of her skull bruised from being slamming back when he would throw her down on the ground after she finally passed out moments before her death. All evidence to how green her attacker was to the art of the kill. His meticulous nature unable to be shown in his work since he had so much to learn.

The woman would be bled, skinned and the meat of her would be cut. Taken off her very bones. Removed of all fat and prepped for short time storage. These are the facts Alastor would focus on; How to preserve her until he could eat the meat.

But not Aby...

By the time she cane on board with her lover, Aby would have to think of the more legal details. Incase anyone came around asking. But no one did. They never did. She was Alastor’s alibi for a future that would never come. Maybe that was why he picked them the way he did.

The victims would be girls who came from a middle class or above family. A family who would miss them. They would search and cry for the loss of their beloved girl. Cries Aby would hear in her dreams for the rest of her life. Dreams she would avoid by refusing to sleep alone if she didn’t have to. Never knowing if she was truly awake or asleep as a result. Loathing any world, or version of it, where she couldn’t see the boy. That dammed boy.

Standing straight and proud. A smile gracing his face. Glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Falling in front of his honey golden light brown eyes as he batted his long, black eyelashes at her. One hand would rest behind his back and another would brush the dark brown bangs of his clean-cut hair. A gesture he would repeat with any strand of hair that fell in on Aby’s face. Placing it behind her ear. She would watch him intently. Smiling.

Never thinking of anything but his interests. If she had, maybe she would have known it wasn’t an endearing thing. It was something men did when they had OCD or were near freaks. She knew that fact but never made the connection.

All because of how much she loved this boy with a sweet voice that rang over the radio. Heard by all who passed in New Orleans, Louisiana. Aby, instead, would only care about being able to hear the voice. Not the words it said. Their intent. Nor the hands that would deliver on those words. Unless she got to hold them, she just didn’t care.

“ _And you're right, that really blows_.” Aby would reason. Following it up tenderly with, “ _But we let go_.”

Taking his face in the palms of her hands. Careful so not to break him. As though he _could_ be broken. Ironic at how this was the action taken with the lyric being sung. The sheer ‘display’ of her insistence to keep him with her. Lucifer would find it on the border of obsession. But that wasn’t it. He knew it was just her programming taking her by the heart.

“ _Take a deep breath_.” Which Alastor did. Once he’d sang the lyric. Clearly bothered by involuntary being touched. Lover or not.  
“ _Then go buy some summer clothes_ ”, she gleefully suggested. Letting go just in time to ease Alastor’s anger.

Spinning in her favorite date-night dress. Coming to walk around her partner. Alastor was careful to turn with her movement to keep her from spotting the knife. Keeping that blasted smile on his face as he indulged her further. Making her think he was dancing playfully with her in the room.

“ _We'll go camping_.”

She would lose focus of the situation as she would drift into her fantasy of an ideal life for them. Confident her discovery of his meat source would change nothing.

“ _Play some poker_ ”, Alastor would add. Fueling her mindless, womanly, sentimentalism and sensitivities. A dangerously easy task. Aby trusted him. She also felt she had no reason to fear him. Making more suggestions of normalcy.  
“ _And we'll eat some ‘Jambalay’. Maybe prom night_ ”, she continued.

Turning her back to him completely. Laying her hands in front of her as she looked to the ground blushing. Her fantasy fully taking over now. Her guard entirely dropped.

“ _Maybe dancing_ ”, he sweetly sang back to her.

Entangling his fingers in her hair. Leaning his face closer to hers. Inching it forward. Bringing the knife up behind his head. The smile growing even more. Then moving his free hand from her hair to lead in another movement. Making his arm instead wrap over her neck. Gripping at her far shoulder. Locking her into place.

“ _Don’t stop looking in my eyeeeees_.” She raised her head back. Looking straight ahead. Seeing her lover behind her in the reflection of a window. He failed to notice.  
“ _Your eyeeeees_.” Without warning, his arms came around her tightly. The knife pressing flattened against her bosom.

Embracing her in his gentle touch, he brought his face around to her right side. Taking a whiff of her scent in. Once again moving. This time to press the flat side of the blade to rest against the underside of her chin. Silently beckoning her to look at him. She complied. Gazing at him as she brought her hands up to hold him back by gripping his arm close to the wrist. She began leaning back into him. Her hands now covered in the same red stains that soaked his once snow-white dress shirt sleeves.

Aby leaned her face into his. Their foreheads touching. Her clothes becoming bloody from the transfer as he held her close. Closer and closer. Despite there being no more room to press inward. She wanted to kiss him. Even now, that’s all she wanted. Instead, they would sing together as they asked the questions that needed to be acknowledged. Especially now that they had fired a newfound partnership.

“ _Can’t we be how we’ve beeeeen? Is that so hard to doooo_?”

Alastor would intertwine his fingers with hers. Taking hold of her hand as they walked to the station for the workday. She would lean her head against his shoulder. Both watching the people pass by. Eyeing the crowd around looking for a girl who matched the M.O. All while looking like the perfect couple. No doubting they shared a special bond.

Aby would organize papers and deliver coffee to the employees at work. Meanwhile, Alastor would broadcast his thoughts to the city or play music. Every so often, he would allow her to broadcast a short story and sing a song; a popular event. At night they would dance in the living room to a record on the phonogram.

Sometimes- when he wanted to reward her for her hard work- he would put her in the mood and take her on his bed. When they went out in public, Alastor made her glow. All those who saw them would think they were meant to be. A little kooky maybe, but sweet and honest. A true poster perfect match. Always smiling and happy.

Even amongst their secret, special confessions, they remained in character. Having a single condition to their little devilish deal.

“ _If you could let me in, I could be good with yooou._ ”

Alastor was treated like a king by his lover. She would hunt on his behalf. Learned how to make her technique match his. Always careful, she followed all the steps. She could pick up and carry the bodies to the select locations where the couple conducted their business. Keeping her work clean. Later on, she would dispose of all of the evidence in the traditional ways they decided on. Not a single bit of the body going to waste.

The bones would be crushed and buried. Used to help with the growth of the plants in the old garden. The hair used for dolls or wigs that Aby would sell to richer women. And gift to poor ones. Anonymously. Then the fat and less appealing organs would be fed to the gators. The blood used to lure them.

Finally, the meat was stored until it could be eaten by Alastor. When Aby became confident enough, she used his meat for the jambalaya she made for him. Using the recipe, she had been taught by his mother. Always getting a kiss and whispered sweet nothings for her efforts.

“ _Let us be how we’ve beeeen. If we’ve still got the riiiiight_.”

Alastor pushed her back on the bed. Removing her dress in a swift motion. Kissing at her neck. Biting her shoulder, careful to keep the marks where they could be hidden as they healed. He would curl his fingers in her hair before pulling it roughly. She bit down hard on her tongue. Embarrassed to allow herself to make any noise, but also careful not to embarrass Alastor. Even though his body responded, this wasn’t something he sought out to do often.

Her hands gripped tight at the sheets beneath her. Fighting desperately to keep from touching him. Alastor got excited to see the blood trickling from her mouth. He kissed her deep and hard. Swirling his tongue around to catch every last bit of it. Luring her tongue out from its hiding place so he could suck on it. Taking more of the blood before it would stop. He would continue his whispers from before.

Granting her praises and permission. Touching her. Coaxing her. Teasing her to the point of madness. The cause of her madness seeming so alluring. But so easy to lose. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want to be without Alastor.

To Hell with rationality...

“ _So, what's it gonna beeee_ ”, She would ask him. Daring him to make another deal with her. One signed with his soul.

Lucifer clenched his jaw. Hissing from deep in his throat. Making it turn into a growl. His fangs, grinding against one another. Pleading and begging in his vow of silence for her not to give him a choice. This wasn’t the time to be making deals. This also wasn’t a good deal to offer such a boy.

Aby was smarter than this. She was fairer to herself when bargaining than this… usually. How could she not _know_? How could she not see what she was asking? What she was promising. It was the only time Lucifer honestly didn’t know. It angered him more not knowing if she really did know or not. But nothing would anger him as much as Aby’s next confession.

“ _I wanna be with you_ ”, she passionately explained.  
“ _Wanna be with you_.” Alastor repeated the phrase.  
“ _I wanna be with you..._ ” She repeated.  
“ _Toniiiiiight_!” They finished together. Alastor, once again, taking the lead. Any letting him.

Something that became a quaint routine for the pair. Along with something else. Running in the bayou. Playing a twisted game of tag. Each wielding a knife as they laughed wildly. When a winner was decided, they would sit down to a homemade picnic waiting for a creature to get caught in one or more of the traps they set throughout the game. A fun little contest between them to see who the better hunter was. Aby won of course. She always won. She was faster.

Then came a day where… she wasn’t. 

Aby had been left at home after her hours had been shortened due to a bad weather prediction. She hadn’t been worried since she knew it was just a watch. Regardless, she took the time to hunt before Alastor came home. She was in the process of skinning the girl when the bell in the backs of her mind rung.

Crying out in pain, she dropped the knife as she was overcome with the need to vomit. Hunching over, grabbing the worktable for support. She felt it. Past the throbbing in her head that currently felt it was being torn in half- she felt it. Something was _wrong_.

She screamed loudly in agony.

Rushing to grab her knife, she sprinted out the door. Her sense would tell her where to go. Meanwhile, Alastor was running full speed in the bayou. Jumping over vines and rocks. His hunting knife in his right hand as he resisted the urge to look back. He could still hear them. Not far behind. With no sign of stopping.

They were on his tail as they barked angrily. The pack of feral, rabid dogs hadn’t given Alastor even an inch of distance during the chase. He couldn’t shake them. No matter where he ran. The options of what to do kept flashing over and over in his mind. He couldn’t think straight. He had lost too much blood. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping him moving. Along with one ally. Pure fear.

Because if this, Alastor’s attention briefly came back to his side. Soaked from the bite where the first dog caught him off guard. Dodging more trees, Alastor could see the water of the bayou. He started to slow down, falling back into the tree on the edge where the ground met the water. It was familiar. He knew it and yet still had nowhere else to go. If the dogs didn’t get him, the gators would. It was the end of the line. Even so, he held his knife out ready to strike the first fucker that lunged at him. He saw them stalking up, flanking him to get him from every end.

The sound of canine yelping could be made out just as Aby was coming up to the water. She knew he was near, but she needed to find him. Catching the color scheme of her lover, she stop abruptly. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Her lungs burned furiously. Heart pounding fast. Every inch of her body was drenched in sweet. The muscles throbbing under her skin. The sight before her nearly stopped all of it. Almost. 

The water rippled as the gators were dragging the bodies of the dog pack beneath the surface. Recognizing Alastor’s scent enough to know he was there to feed them, they left him alone. There. Sitting, slightly hunched over on himself, leaned against the tree that had grown crooked. Hanging over the water. Just as his arms hanged after they had dropped to his sides. Motionless. His weapon just out of reach of his right hand.

She walked up to him. Taking in the sight. His clothes torn to shreds at the shoulder and legs. Large bites taken out of his torso and sides. His throat ripped out and his face clawed up on the left side. His favorite bowtie laying forgotten on his lap. Painted a darker shade of red by his blood. She confirmed his identity before gasping with disbelief as well as grief. Falling to her knees. Crawling to get to him. Sweeping him up into her arms. 

Lucifer looked at his beloved sister. His face expressing a sympathetic, but sad, smile. Standing frozen in place as the gates slowly swung open to welcome the new arrival. He watched his precious girl just out of the reach of the darkness. The way her body shook as she sat on her knees. Holding the shredded soul of her lover in her arms. Cradling him close to her. At the same time, she made another confession with dry eyes. The depts of them telling the oldest just how badly she wanted to cry but couldn’t. 

“ _Yeah, we're damaged_.” She sang out loud but softly. Unable to cry.  
“ _Badly damaged_ ”, Lucifer admitted with her. Not knowing if he was confirming her instability or his own. The two siblings had only one truth left now. 

Looking at the one who they wanted to hear them most as they sweetly released that truth.“ _But your love's too good to lose_.”

Lucifer; was silently content that he got to see her. Even if it was from the side.

“ _Hold me tighter_.” Aby’s grip tightened as she nuzzled into the hair of the boy. Ignoring the mutilated face now decorated in his own pools of red blood and chunks of flesh mixed with exposed muscle.  
Lucifer stepped towards her, further advising her, “ _Even closer_.”  
“ _I'll stay if I'm what you choose_ ”, her voice was soft. Not even breaking from chocking back sobs. The reality helping her find her misery. Adding to Lucifer’s since he knew that no matter what Alastor wanted, Aby was not allowed to come through the gates.  
“ _Can’t you be seventeen_?” Lucifer asked it in such a way, so she couldn’t hear.

Circling his sister, never taking his eyes off her as he studied every angle. Knowing it was the last time he would see her. He struggled to resist the urge to pet her hair, before retracting his hand and walking back to his previous spot. Stopping and turning to observe her slowly. Seeing her comb the hair- now dried in clumps, stained deep marron- from his face and readjusting his glasses. 

“ _If I am what you choose_ ”, she repeated more sadly than before. Doubt overtaking her eyes.

She looked her lover’s face over again. Eventually, she brought a bottle up in her left hand. Lucifer witnessed five of the eight trees in the human world die. Blackening before disintegrating into ash and dust. All done after being stripped of their sap, their fruit being plucked, and the contents being used to brew the current potion. Produced for the deal the siblings had made.

Alastor would be a powerful demon. Given a rank allowing him to go straight to the lowest level. He would be protected if he needed it, but strong regardless. Never having to be tortured on the first level to gain a new form. Never wondering the middle levels as a mindless, killing- _thing_. Along with the mixture of her most precious possessions, he would take in half of her power. His lifeforce intertwining with hers. Forever. There would be no undoing what was to be done.

“ _Cuz you still have the right_ “, Lucifer explained before it was too late. Once Alastor drank it, the deal would be sealed.

Which is where Lucifer’s conditions came into play. Should there come a day Alastor would try to leave Hell or overthrow him, Aby would need to face Alastor. She would stop him by any means necessary. Even casting him into the void. This would mean destroying herself. She would be taken with him there. Acting as a new cage for his restraint as Angels were the only species that could come and go as they pleased.

Another condition was she would never return. Since the joining of the two beings would mean sharing even more power than what Alastor would inevitably gain as a demon in Hell. It was a danger. It was also a desirable outcome for anyone who could manifest it. Since just coming up to the gates would be close enough to sense it, Lucifer demanded his sister stay away. Even if it meant they never have another visit. However, knowing his sister, he knew she would stop at nothing to find a way around this and gain a loophole. Knowing this, Lucifer could foresee the pain and desperation that would lead his precious girl into a whirlwind of impulsiveness.

Because of this, Lucifer tried his best to intercept it. The third condition would ensure her impulses would be denied. Her memories of everything that made Alastor and the world they created together- would be erased. Wondering around with a part of herself missing. She would never know why. But she would need to bare it if she wanted him to have an eternity guaranteed as an overlord. That was a heavy price on its own. Aby hated not knowing things. It was part of her programming. Though part of Lucifer suspected it was because of some influence he had over her.

“ _Cuz you're the one I choose_ ”, she brushed the hair from her lover’s face once more, looking for any reason to touch him for the last time. The fear in her voice seeping through. Along with the pain of not having the balls to kiss him goodbye.  
“ _You're the one I choose_.”

Lucifer told her for the only thing he needed her to know for this last time. She pressed the rim of the bottle to Alastor’s lips, parting them just enough for him to drink. Using her angel dagger, she cut an ‘x’ on his forehead once the substance was gone. Kissing the new mark. Letting the blood trickle; slowly turning black.

“ _You're the one I chooooose_ ”, Lucifer sang out into his study to no one in particular. The last note dying with the end of the memory. 

The ruler of Hell chugged his refilled drink fast. The alcohol burning him from the tip of the tongue down to his stomach. He gasped hard. Bringing his face to rest in his hands. Taking a deep breath in, followed by releasing it. Rubbing at his face. Obviously exhausted.

Lucifer had a long history with Alastor before his sister came down here as a result of his daughter Charlie. He had gotten to know him in many ways. He understood the kind of man Alastor was. Because of this, Lucifer knew he wasn’t the sort of man he wanted his most precious family member being in love with. But Aby was older now. She didn’t need her brother to protect her.

And he wouldn’t.

He loved her too much to not let her make her own choices. He couldn’t stop her. It was part of the deal they had made after all. So, he sat there. He sat and waited for… the end. He would just wait for the day she smiled at her brother with tears in her eyes. And say those words: You were right.

#*#

Once outside, Alastor placed a coat on Aby’s shoulders to shield her from the cool temperature outside. Her humming of an unknown song had finally stopped. Alastor had let her be, knowing better than to interrupt her ‘music moods’. Patting her shoulders and kissing her temple, he waited for her to come back to reality. He began to walk down the path. Leisurely making his way to return to the hotel. Aby paused. Looking up to the window that led to the penthouse.

She starred for along time. Thinking. Listening for the bell to start ringing. If it rang, she would go back up. She would go to her brother and refuse to leave until she was certain.

“Something _wrong_ , darling?” Alastor called back from a gathering of trees. Already well over twelve feet in front of his lover. Tapping his microphone staff with his index finger curiously.  
“No. I’m coming, dear.” She rushed to catch up to Alastor. Rewarded by draping his arm being placed around her waist as they walked. Giving Aby a much needed romantic intimacy.

Back at the hotel, Husk and Angel Dust greeted Aby back. Quickly met with her running up to the bar setup. Reaching over the counter, she looked for the cherries. Angel laughed wildly as this was typical of her. Husk flicked her hand away before arranging for a small shot glass filled with them for her use. Angel started a childish routine of his own. One where he pretended to be hurt by the attention Husk granted the girl. Claiming it was a show of _obvious_ favoritism. Husk retorted that she didn’t make him physically ill to look at. The reasoning being zing-y enough to make Angel demand Aby spoil him. Followed by a second response that made Angel puff up his chest fluff and make an innuendo.

She smiled cheerfully at her favorite drinking buddy before scrunching her nose at him playfully. Patting the slut’s hair and pinching his cheek. Tugging it gently. Getting her hand slapped away in the process. Alastor called on her before she could get comfortable. Wanting her attention for himself. 

“ _Darling_. I require your company- If you don’t mind.” Alastor’s tone was jokingly sarcastic but still charming. All with an undertone of seriousness.

Aby wasted no time returning to his side. They made their way up to Alastor’s room, which Aby had yet to move into despite being allowed to stay frequently. Once inside, Alastor locked the door. Taking the coat from Aby’s shoulders and hanging it in the closet. He followed it with his own suit jacket. Aby stayed in the center of the room, waiting patiently for Alastor to speak. They had been together since she first came to Hell. It had been a couple months now, but she still didn’t know how to act as a lover.

Often left with her thumbs in her pockets until Alastor gave her some sort of direction. She didn’t mind. Too shy about being too formal or too informal. Not wanting to make her lover distraught or disconcerted, she still struggled to find the line so she could be a good mate to the Radio Demon. According to rumors around Hell, he wasn’t easy to please. But his head also wasn’t easy to turn. This made her feel even more anxious. That meant Alastor liked something about her, right? There was an undecided expectation. One that made him act a certain way with her. He was so sweet and romantic it was like a movie.

“You can make yourself _comfortable_ , darling.” He advised her.  
“With Valentine’s day having past before you woke up, I wanted to give you something _special_. We haven’t really preformed the full act of coitus yet. And you’ve just been so _patient_.” He purred the last sentence as he strolled up to her.

Reaching around her body, pulling her in close. His stare was intense, and hungry. Aby felt her face flush deep. She jolted a bit as she shifted her body from the nervousness. She wanted to. She really wanted to. But she didn’t want to disappoint him either. She didn’t have much experience in such matters. Even after training with Angel. Alastor seemed to catch on as he guided her hands to his hair. She stringed her fingers in the strands, letting the texture soothe her. Her blush had yet to fade, but her eagerness was evident in the way she massaged his scalp.

Gentle yet eager; That’s what it felt like.

Alastor groaned approvingly. Aby kept her focus on the task, her movements becoming only slightly less controlled. This went on for a couple minutes before Alastor made a growling noise. Digging his claws into her arms, piercing the skin there. He lifted her off the ground, throwing her back. She landed on her back against the soft, plush, comforter of his bed. He quickly got on top of her, pushing her back harshly. Inches away from grabbing her by the neck. Aby was panting from holding in her breath too long. Something which hadn’t been aware she had done.

“It’s _time_ , darling. Hope you’re ready for me. Brace yourself.”

Alastor’s face morphed as his more demonic face static-ed through. His eyes looking like dials. His smile widening. Saliva heavily coating the razor fangs that decorated it. His horns growing to an insane length, curling in every direction. The tips were sharp enough to kill. Aby said nothing. Gripping the cloths beneath her body. Spreading her legs and closing her eyes. Turning her head to one side to better expose her neck. She listened to the sound of her heart racing. The pounding echoing in her ears. Alastor only smiled more sinisterly. Happy to see that after all this time, she hadn’t changed. 

_How exciting_ , she thought. _I’ve never known an experience like this. What is this rush? What is this- feeling_?

“Say something. Let me hear your voice in this _moment_.” Alastor told her.

She look at him for a long hard moment. Bringing her eyes to a half close she spoke, “Our love is God.” Closing her eyes, she waited for him to kiss her. Drawing first blood. The way he always did when he wanted to be more ‘passionate’ with her. He would never get the reference. But, she didn’t care.


End file.
